Lost Pup
by KID KUPO
Summary: "Momma? Momma?" I woke up quickly checking my surroundings only to find out that I was only in my bedroom. It's always the same dream. Ever since that incident three months ago, this annoying boy keeps following me, calling me "Momma" and what not and somehow he brings the dreams with him. (Please read and review)
1. The Usual Morning

**The usual morning**

"Momma? Momma?"

I woke up quickly checking my surroundings only to find out that I was only in my bedroom. It's always the same dream. Ever since that _incident_ three months ago, this annoying boy keeps following me, calling me "Momma" and what not and somehow he brings the dreams with him.

"You were having a bad dream _again_ " He smiled as he placed down a tray filled with food.

"What is this?" I asked confused as to why there was Cold, uncooked bacon and burnt scrambled eggs on my plate.

"Well, I tried cooking and let's just say…" He laughs as he scratches the back of his head.

"Ezra, _what_ did you do this time?" I moaned as I placed my pillow back on my face.

"I couldn't cook properly and I was trying to copy you and…" He wailed on and on about how the stove wouldn't turn on properly and how he couldn't reach the other ingredients in the pantry.

"I'm sorry Mom— I mean Leah" He apologized once again, quickly covering up his mistake of calling me his mom.

I heaved in a sigh once more before finally getting out of bed. "Would you like some breakfast Ezra?" I asked, as if I wasn't irritated enough.

"Yes please!" He smiled before following me down the hallway.

What's weird is that even as a ghost, this kid eats more food than me. Dead people get all the fun. I was shocked to see that hell was awaiting me in the kitchen. Everything was a disaster. Ezra's failed attempt at making pancake batter was everywhere _but_ on the bench. Eggs were either in the sink or on the wall. The freezer was left open showing a half-opened packet of Bacon. I glared at Ezra as I pointed to the obvious mess.

"I was…having those mornings where nothing goes right?" He reasoned with me.

It's a good thing he's a spirit, otherwise I would've killed him.

After finally cleaning up the mess, I made breakfast for Ezra and myself, placing Ezra's plate on the bench.

"Eat quickly before the others come" I warn as I dug in to my eggs.

I couldn't let the others know about Ezra. To them it just seems like I'm talking and eating with no one.

"Okay" He giggled as he started eating rapidly.

"How old are you again, Ezra?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, I _was_ supposed to be a three month old baby, but I guess this is what I would've looked like if I was…fifteen?" He answered as he happily went back to his breakfast.

So, you really are my son. I really can't deny that, you look like _him_. You've got my eyes too. Would things have been different if I didn't lose you, Ezra? I'm glad no one else knew about my secret. I had to leave La Push in the last five months of my pregnancy complaining that I needed space.

"Leah? I'm finished. Thank you for the meal!" He smiled, as he rinsed out his plate and placed it in the sink.

"What's our rule?" I ask, reminding him of our daily schedule.

"NO meddling…" He moaned.

" _Exactly_. Everything is in my room. Snacks, Bathroom, Internet, video games, the works. So if you need anything?"

"I will ask you _when_ everyone is gone and we are the only ones left"

"Thank you, Ezra" I smile as I point him off into the direction of my room.

"It's soo boring though" He moaned as he dragged himself to my room while quietly shutting the door.

I giggled to myself as I finished off the rest of my breakfast.

"Leah?"

 _Crap._ I didn't hear his bedroom door open.

"Good morning Twerp. How was your sleep?" I ask, like a good sister would.

"The usual. Me crashing in an awkward position with my mouth wide open. You?" He yawned as he sat down on a stool opposite me.

"The usual as always" I lie, as I get him a cup of coffee to wake him up.

"You were talking to yourself again" He said as he sips on his hot coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Leah, what's going on with you? You left for five months and then you come back completely changing your persona!" He growled at me, as if _change_ was a bad thing.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask, getting irritated by the second.

"Nothing…It's just that…" He stops for a minute, thinking to himself. "We'll discuss this later. But promise you'll tell me what's going on with you"

"No promises Seth" I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

I can't believe he had the nerve to say that! I mean I know my whole attitude has changed since I came back. Wouldn't everyone be happy to know that I'm not a bitch anymore? I walked into my room and closed my door, _locking_ it also. Forgetting that Ezra was on my computer, I started pacing. When I was done thinking, I noticed that my room was clean, _cleaner_ than usual. I gave Ezra a questioning look.

"You needed to think, so I thought I'd clean your room" He shrugged going back to his video game.

I gave him a sigh –and secretly a smile— and started getting ready for the day.

"Work today, Leah?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the computer.

"Yeah, it's better than patrolling all day. Have you got your cell on you?" I asked as I got a towel out for my shower.

"Always" He yawns as he continues clicking.

I started my way to the door when I heard him snicker.

"By the way, I saw you smile" He chuckled as the door shut.

"Damn it!" I cuss.

"What is it?" Seth asked as he made his way from the kitchen. _Crap,_ he heard me.

"Uh…I need to buy some more…pads?" I reasoned with him. Pads? Seriously? I mentally slapped my forehead for not thinking properly.

He gave me a look of disgust and slowly walked past me. "That's just gross, Leah"

"Shut up Twerp" I growl as I walked into the bathroom.

I cannot wait until he imprints. I want to embarrass the living hell out of him.

As soon as I finished my shower, I wrapped my towel around me and walked into my room.

"Ezra…" I warned as I was finding my work uniform for the day.

"I know, if I look I will die and wilfully go to heaven without a second thought" He sighed as he never took his focus off the game.

It was weird getting used to Ezra being here. I remember the first month he was here, he always waited outside the door until I was finished getting dressed. Now, I just warn him that if he looks at me while I'm getting dressed, he would've wished he had actually gone to heaven.

"Alright, I've gotta go. Have a good day and all that jazz" I tell him as I walk out the door.

"See you later" He smiles.

I walk out towards the living room and I see the whole pack, probably getting ready to patrol. I walk over near the kitchen and grab the car keys.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks.

"To work?" I tell him as I walked toward the front door.

"You can't patrol today?" He asks again. I can tell by his tone that he's getting irritated.

"No"

"When can you?"

"Never"

"Leah—"

"I don't want to phase anymore. I want my old life back" I moan.

"You have to what's best for the pack" He says with authority.

"I also have to do what's best for my family. End of discussion" I growl, turning my back on him.

" **Leah—** " He warns as I was near the front door.

Damn it, should've left earlier. Now he's gonna alpha order me to do his bidding. Of course when the going gets tough for Sam, he can just solve the issue with relentless nagging.

"I've already given you five months off. I think that's enough time for space. You need to help out your brothers. They think it's unfair that you never patrol anymore"

I can hear the rest of the pack agree.

"Leah, I'm sorry. But I order you to—"

He never finished his sentence. I heard something smash against a wall and my curiosity got the better of me. When I turned around, all I saw was a broken vase near Sam's feet and the pack questioning the issue of how it got there.

"Alright, have a good day and please don't smash anything else in this house. Mom will go crazy" I smile as I walk out the door.

As I got in my car, I started the engine and started driving my way to work. I smiled as I remember a certain someone running back to my room when I turned around.

"Thank you Ezra" I whispered to myself.


	2. Can't Catch what you Can't see

**Can't catch what you can't see**

 **Ezra POV**

I overheard everything. I knew what that mean man was gonna do to Mom. Can't he understand that she doesn't want to patrol anymore? I managed to stay out of Mom's sight when I sneaked into the living room hiding behind one of the chairs.

"I've already given you five months off. I think that's enough time for space. You need to help out your brothers. They think it's unfair that you never patrol anymore" The mean man grunts.

I can hear the rest of the boys agree with him.

"Leah, I'm sorry. But I order you to—"

That's when I snapped. I grabbed the Vase off the kitchen bench and threw it with all my might. I missed, but I'm glad he didn't finish that sentence. I can see Mom turn around to see what happened so I quickly ran back into the room and listened.

"Alright, have a good day and please don't smash anything else in this house. Mom will go crazy" I hear her as she shuts the front door.

I sigh with happiness. At least she's far away from that mean man. I sneaked back into the living room to see what the rest of the boys were doing.

"Who threw that?"

"Don't look at me. I was nowhere near that vase"

"Nevertheless, let's clean up the mess" The mean man sighed as he started picking up the broken pieces.

"That was so paranormal"

"Yeah, I mean none of us were near the kitchen bench"

"And Leah still got away. _Great_ , I get to take her shift _again_ "

These people are mean to Mom. I smacked the guy who mocked my mom on the head and stood back to see what would happen. He started rubbing his head in pain and cussing in bad words.

"What the hell Seth?" He growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know she's your sister, but do you need to hit me?"

"Hit you? I never hit you"

I chuckled to myself. Then I thought of a funny way to prank them. I went back into the room and grabbed a piece of paper and a red pen. I sneaked back into the living room and placed it on the coffee table when no one was looking. I then started writing.

 ** _Hello_**

I placed the pen down and waited for one of the boys to notice. They eventually did and picked up the piece of paper.

"Whose is this?"

" _Hello_? What the hell?"

"This is stupid" One of them said as he threw the paper out.

I grabbed another piece of paper from Mom's room and placed it back on the table with the same word.

 ** _Hello_**

They noticed again but this time, they picked up the paper with more caution.

"It says _Hello_ again"

"Sam? We've got a problem"

"Sam's busy. What's up?"

"Seth, is your house haunted?"

"Of course not! But then again, I did see Leah talk to herself this morning"

"Must be a prank then"

One of the boys placed the paper back down and looked away. That was my chance to really freak them out.

 ** _Leah is_** ** _MINE_** ** _. LEAVE HER ALONE!_**

That should do it. I threw the pen on one of the boy's heads and waited. He noticed the piece of paper and picked it up with a look of horror on his face.

"Guys? You need to see this"

"What is it?"

Their faces were priceless. I started laughing until my ribs started hurting and tears of joy were streaming down my face.

"Sam?"

"What is it now?" The mean man sighed.

So that's his name. Sam. This will be fun.

"Check this out" One boy said as he gave the paper to Sam.

He examined the paper and chuckled as if it was a joke. So I did something to freak them out even more. I snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and slammed it on the coffee table. This got everyone's attention. I wrote really slowly, just like in those horror movies Mom watches sometimes.

 ** _Sam…dies first…_**

I then dropped the pen for effect and waited for them to read it.

"Sam dies first?" He gasped as he looked at him.

No one said anything for a while. So I grabbed the paper and scrunched it up into a ball. I threw it in the bin and slammed Mom's door to see what would happen.

"I am so getting out of here"

"No one's going anywhere"

"But Sam, something here doesn't really like us much"

"We'll figure it out then"

"Can I go on patrol please? I really don't want to stay here"

"You watch too many horrors, kid"


	3. Naughty Naughty

**I'M BACK! Sorry for not updating faster. Loving the love and support you guys give me. YOU ROCK! You know what to do. Review away! xxx**

* * *

 **3\. Naughty Naughty**

 **Leah POV**

 ** _RING! RING!_**

"Hello?" I smile as I picked up my phone.

"Leah, our house is haunted and I know you've got something to do with it"

"Nice try Seth" I smirk, knowing Ezra was playing up. "I'm still going to work"

"Leah—"

"Goodbye" I scoff as I hang up and throw my phone into the passenger seat.

I wonder what Ezra was doing to them anyway? It can't be _that_ bad, right?

 **Ezra POV**

Oh, this was so much fun. Granted, I will get in so much trouble but it will be so worth it.

"What do we do Sam?"

"I don't know. How do we deal with supernatural situations? I mean we're wolves, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out" The mean man paced up and down.

"Sam, I _really_ want to go on patrol now" One boy complained as he kept eyeing the door.

"Embry, man up and deal with it" Sam scoffed as continued to think.

 _Time to up the ante…_

I grabbed Embry's shoulder and latched onto it. He froze up before quickly turning around to see nothing there. His breathing started to quiver with fear.

"Sam…"

"Not now Embry!" The mean man scolded.

"Gee Embry, what's up? You look pale?" Another boy questioned walking up to him.

 _Yeah Embry_ I whisper into his ear. _Why so pale?_

And then he immediately sprinted out of the house turning into his wolf form. I laughed out loud as I saw his fleeing form travel into the distance. The door broken, in his attempt to run.

"Embry?" Sam raised an eyebrow at how his pack member ran.

I grabbed the pen again and started to write.

 ** _This is ONLY THE BEGINNING_**

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sam questioned.

"Sam, I think we should go now"

Sam only growled in reply, silencing his friend.

 ** _Leave Leah ALONE_**

"We can't do that"

I smashed a mug on the ground hoping to get my point across.

"How do you know Leah?" He demanded.

As if I'm ever gonna tell you. I slammed all the doors in the house to create a chilling effect before smashing a picture of Mom on the floor.

 _Might regret that later._

It was quiet for a while. All you could hear were the frightened ragged breathing of the he-men in the house. As they stared at each other, I grabbed the tomato paste from the pantry and wrote slowly on the very white walls:

 ** _LEAVE._**

They seem to have gotten the message. _Literally._ Sam commanded his pack to leave the house carefully, leaving through the broken door. Yes, I succeeded in driving the bad man away! As I jumped for joy, I took a hold of my surroundings.

 _Leah is definitely gonna kill me now. Or at least send my spirit to hell._

But what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? I just need to know how to fix a broken door and we'll be fine…

I think.

 **Leah POV**

After an eventful day at work, I was about to close up the hardware store before a familiar car pulled up. As the red truck pulled up awkwardly to the curb, I dreaded the wait as I heard the his car door open and shut before hearing the familiar ring from the store door, alerting a customer's arrival.

 _I don't need to know who that will be. Guess Sam really must be desperate if he's here._

"Alright, what is it now Sam—"

"Hi momma" Ezra smiled at me.

I stared at my son in shock as held a pair of car keys in his hand. **Sam's** car keys.

"EZRA! WHAT. THE. HELL."

"Please don't be mad!" He begged as he cringed away from my tone.

"Don't be mad? I'm FURIOUS!" I sneered silently, knowing we weren't alone.

"Leah, everything alright?" My manager, Sophie called out form the back.

Crap.

"Uh, yes! Just taking care of a problem"

"Big problem?"

"Nothing I can't handle Soph"

"Oh, okay! You sure you can close up?"

"I got it. Have a good night!"

"Night sweetie!"

I waited for my manager's car to drive off before I turned my attention to Ezra who had taken the chance to hide beneath the counter.

"Ezra…" I warned.

"I know you said to keep low, but they started weird stuff in the house. They bought this weird lady who was all _I can see dead people_ crap. And thes she tried talking to me and lying to the bad man about what I was really saying—

"Ezra! Slow down! Tell me what is going on _slowly_ "

 ** _RING! RING!_**

Oh. My. God. Can someone give me a break?

"Whaat?!" I dragged as I answered the phone.

"Leah" Sam's voice was darker than I thought possible.

"Sam?"

Play it dumb Leah. He doesn't know.

"What now? I told you I'm not going to—

"Car"

"What?"

"Where. Is. My. Car. Leah?"

 _In front of my workplace…_

"How should I know, Sam?" I scoffed.

Then a loud crash had me turning toward Ezra who was standing near a broken shelf. He looked guilty as if he was caught stealing a cookie. He looked like he was gonna cry too.

"I'm sorry Momma" He sniffed. "I don't mean to be clumsy"

I sighed deeply and silently before making a dreaded decision.

"Leah? What was that? Leah?"

I spruced myself up as I put on my best acting.

"Sam?" I shivered.

"Leah? What's wrong?"

"I found your car…"

I motioned Ezra to smash something else mouthing off the word _loud_. Ezra complied by smashing another Shelf before I began to scream into the phone.

"LEAH?!"

I'm really gonna regret this…

"LEAH?! I'M COMING OVER!"

Then the phone went dead.

"That was so cool mama!"

"You're grounded"

"Awwwww."

"By the way kid, you never told me you could drive" I stated as we started cleaning up the mess.


End file.
